


Life and Death

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/F, Healing, anyway, if you count as divergence that Raphael isn't dead, things are different from the point of view of immortal supernatural beings, which she totally shouldn't be according to newest canon discoveries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: According to their name Raphael is God's healer. Sometimes they answer prayers accordingly. But sometimes Death is there first.





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally only posting this here, because it means I have to create a new ship tag. This is the first Billie/Raphael fic on this site. You heard it here ;-)  
> I cannot take credit for creating the ship, though. [Askatosch came up with it and created wonderful fanart for it. ](https://askatosch.tumblr.com/post/172073858734/ship-of-life-and-death) And I just had to write something.

They meet for the first time when Raphael answers a prayer. She is God’s healer after all and sometimes people ask her for help. And if she feels like it, she answers the calls.

The women is old and and dying of more than one thing and it’s her daughter that prayed. Raphael can’t do much more than take the pain away. That’s when the reaper appears, with her curly hair and confidence and black leather coat.

“I believe that one’s mine.”

And of course humans die all the time, that’s what they do, but Raphael doesn’t like losing. “No,” she says, touches the old women’s forehead and makes a small miracle happen. Not quite according to the rules.

The reaper scowls at her – what’s her name again? Billie? She’s quite new, isn’t she? A lot of things are new since the Winchesters and Castiel have upended things, and Raphael doesn’t like it much. But officially Raphael is dead, so she gets her peace most of the time at least.

They stay staring at each other for a moment, but then Billie smiles. It’s not an actual smile, more a show of teeth. A sign that she accepted the challenge. “Fine. This time you win.”

Next time Billie wins. Raphael arrives when the reaper leads the soul away, and get a triumphant grin in passing.

The time after that Raphael doesn’t have to perform much of a miracle to keep this soul out of Billie’s clutches. She lifts her chin, throws the new Death a haughty looks. The corners of Billie’s mouth twitch. She mutters something that sounds like: “Stubborn archangels.”

The next time it’s been an accident, and Raphael could stitch the torn body together again, but that’d be more than a minor miracle and draw attention.

When Billie arrives, they stare at each other for a while. Finally, Raphael takes a step back and makes a curt gesture. “Yours.”

The reaper’s smile is nicer now. “Thank you.”

It takes some time until Raphael answers a prayer again after that, but when she does, Billie is already waiting there. She keeps her distance, though. When she spots Raphael, she points at the human lying sick in his bed. “I think you can save this one.”

Surprised, Raphael lifts an eyebrow. “Thank you?”

Billie laughs, a nice melodic sound. “Don’t overdo it with the gratitude.”

They come to some kind of unspoken agreement after that. Raphael leaves the ones that are too far gone to Billie, and Billie waits for her when someone seems salvageable. Sometimes they talk. About the world, about the things they’ve seen.

One day Raphael answers the prayer of a man with severe burns. He won’t die, he’s just in pain and healing will take a long time. Still, when she looks up from helping the healing process along, Billie is there. Raphael furrows her brows. “What are you doing here?”

Billie smiles. “I thought I heard a whisper of someone praying to you and it’s been a while.”

“You missed me?” Raphael asks.

“Well, yes, maybe I missed you.”


End file.
